A Ruby In New York City
by DreamRuby
Summary: Ruby a 15 year old girl from Japan moves to New York City after loseing her mother from being sick, and goes to stay with her father, then meets Raphael after Saveing her life when she gets into trouble. Sorry I will try and work on this story again.
1. Chapter 1 A New Home

(Chapter 1. A New Home)

The Plot:.."(Ruby O'Neil), Is A Young 15 year old girl that can't seem to keep her self out of trouble, both her parents had divorced when she was only 4 years old, Her and Her Mother (Kya O'Neil), were both from Tokyo Japan while her father a noun Police Officer, had moved to, New York City to investigate a Drug Dealer Case, After Ruby's Mother had died from a illness, She was sent to go live with her father (Dave O'Neil), When she goes to live with him she finds out that he has no time for her and is busy with work, so Ruby starts to sneak out every night to find something to do in her new home town, getting into trouble as she sticks her nose into a place that it don't belong and is saved by what she calls Kapa, aka Japanese Demon, will she become enemies with him or a friend.

TMNT: (I am not the creator of the TMNT nor do I own any of them, I am just a Fan of them that decided to make a fanfic base off of them. 

It was now the last day of School in the middle of June and Summer was now here, Ruby made her way down the school hall as she waved and hugged her friends goodbye, knowing that this was probably going to be the last time she saw them, her grandmother waited for her as she made her way into the parking lot of the school, her grandmother waved over at her as Ruby walked over and got into the car.

" Why do I have to go stay with my father?"

.her grandmother kept looking ahead as she drove to the O'Neil home to let Ruby pack up her things, the wrest of her things like her bed and dresser had been already sent to her fathers by plane, as she was getting ready to move to New York City after her mothers passing.

" Come on you will make new friends and besides your father has not seen you in years, and your grandfather and I ant getting any younger , you being as young as you are, we have a hard time keeping up with you". 

Ruby gazed out the passenger window as she folded her arms not bothering to look at her Grandmother.

"This bites" 

.As They pull up into the driveway, Ruby got out and ran up stairs to pack up the rest of her things, she had to ketch her flight tonight, this being the first time that Ruby would be away from home and a new place sounded a bit scary to her but some reason it also felt exiting, not knowing what New York had in store for her. After about 2 Hours her grandmother Called up to her, as she looked down at her watch to see that they only had a half hour to get to the plane station, soon Ruby came running down stairs with a bag over her shoulder.

"What took you so long?.." all the wrest of your belongings are already at your fathers?" 

Ruby Stopped in front of her grandmother as she looked to her and her eyes widen at seeing what she was wearing, a gray hat and a top to match, both with a skeleton on the front of them, her top was only covering her front and only had a strap that went to the top part of her back to hold her top in place, and a pair of black Jeans that had holes on the knees.

"What in gods sake are you wearing child?"

Ruby looked down at her self then up at her grandmother as she smirked a little moving some of her ruby red hair out of her emerald colored eyes.

"Its what all teenage girls my age have been wearing grandma"

Her grandmother just shook her head and motion Ruby to get into the car. About 20 minuets latter they arrived at the plane station, Ruby's grandmother jumped out of her car with Ruby not too far behind, as they made there way into the plane station, right before Ruby moved to go through the hallway that led onto the plane, her grandmother gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek telling her good luck and to be careful, Ruby then turned around and handed her ticket over to the ticket collector, she then walked onto the plane not looking back at her grandmother as she waved to her, soon Ruby found her seat and settled right into it, soon about 30 minuets she could hear the Pilate over the intercom.

"_Thank you passengers for choosing our air line, we will be leveling Tokyo Japan in less then 10 minutes and will be arriving in New York City in 18 hours, please wear your seat belts and have a nice flight and sleep well"_

Ruby gazed out the window sadly as she wrests her head agents it, knowing that she was going to miss her home, it being the only place she ever noun , she had heard a lot about New York, about the crime waves and how filthy it was, soon after Ruby was deep in thinking she had fallen asleep, not know teasing that the plane had taken off and was now up in the air. After being deep in her nights wrest, she had woken up from hearing the Pilate over the intercom once again, she looked up over at one of the near by speakers.

"_Thank you passengers for choosing our air line, we will be landing in New York City's Plane Station in 20 minutes , please keep your seat belts on Intel the plane as come to a complete stop, the plane will also be leaving again at 7am, thank you and have a nice day. (_So you know the Pilate is speaking in Japanese, I don't know Japanese very well so I had to put it in English also for others that don't know English to read

Ruby looked down at her watch, it was 5am and her father was going to arrive at 5:30 to pick her up at the station, about after 10 minuets went by the plane had landed and stopped in front of the station, Ruby got up from her seat and grabbed her bag that had been wresting on the side where the window was, soon latter she was off looking around the station, as she looked over and saw her father waiting for her, she walked up to him, as he smiled to her, he grabbed her bag from her shoulder, Ruby yet not smiling fallowed him, her and her father was never really close she had been living with out him for the pass 11 years, so she knew that it was going to be a little tuff for her here, when they made it to the parking lot, Her Father had pulled out a set of car keys and pushed a button to turn off the alarm, he had a 2006 Blue Firebird, she gazed over at the car in amazement.

"Nice ride, how are you able to afford such a car?"

Her father handed back her bag as they got into the car, he then drove off torts, his Apartment.

"I work hard to earn it, also if your going to live with me, your going to have to make sure the Apartment is clean before I get off of work and knowing your mother was a good cook I'm sure you wont have problem cooking dinner every night"

Ruby looked over at him for a minute knowing where this was leading, now understanding why her mother and him divorced, her mother had told her that he was a controlling man, and left the cooking and cleaning to her, while he worked long hours at his office, Ruby had a feeling that he was going to treat her the same way he did with her mother, and knowing Ruby being half American made her a little more stubborn like her father.

"Yes I can cook"

Ruby looked out the car window as she didn't once look over at her father, about 30 minutes of driving, her father parked the car on the side of a side walk in front of a very large Apartment building, Ruby stepped out of the car and took a look around where she would be living for now on, grabbing her bag and put it onto her shoulder as she then fallowed her father into the Apartment, as they walked in, her father shut the door behind them and turned the light on, he then removed his coat, draping it over one of the dining room chairs as he then started to make his way down narrow hallway.

"Come I will show you, your room"

Ruby did as he said and fallowed him, he opened the door to the room, she found her bed in the center of the room and made, with her dresser on the left corner of the room, her cloths were already hung up in the closet, she walked in and dropped her bag onto the edge of the bed, before taking more of a look around her new room, the walls were just a simple white color wall paper, and the carpet was a light blue, she looked over at the window as she walked over and moved the blue cartons that matched the carpet aside to look out, all she could see was the wall to the next apartment over and a alleyway that went to the next street over and the main street to the front of the Apartments, her father walked over next to her and gazed down at her.

"Sorry its not much but you will get us to it, I'll levee you alone now so you can check your room out and maybe get some more wrest, I doubt that Plane ride was easy to fall asleep on"

"Yea thanks"

Ruby then went and laid on her bed as her father left the room and shut the door behind him, when he left Ruby sat up on her bed and grabbed her bag opening it up, as she took a picture of her and her mother out first and sat it on her dresser, then she grabbed a book and started to read it, about a hour latter she felt a bit tired and put the book down on her dresser before then laying down to fall asleep. She then woke up after the day went by, when her father had knocked on the door and peaked in, Ruby looked up and over at him as she had her hands wresting behind her head.

"Hey I just wanted to tell you that I'm heading into work a bit early its 8pm, and I probably wont be home Intel morning, there is Frozen Pizza or TV Dinners in the Freezer if you get hungry"

"You mean I have to spend the night here by my self?

Ruby really didn't like the sound of that, seeing how her father was us to living alone it of course would not bother him any.

"Yes I'm sorry but I really don't have a choice, we have a big Case that we have been working on for a year, I will also levee my cell number if you kneed to call me as well as my office number, just what ever you do don't levee the Apartment, you never now what thugs around here will do to a teenage girl walking alone at night"

Ruby rolled her eyes, as her father shut the door again, she then got up from her bed after she heard the front door to the Apartment open and close, she watched as her dad got into his car and drove off, Ruby then walked out of her bedroom and took a look around the place, it was not very big seeing that it was made for only 2 people, she went into the kitchen and looked into the fridge, not finding much, then opened up the freezer, she then sighed not being very hungry she figured that her stomach was a little upset from moving from a home she knew her hole life to a home she didn't know at all, she then walked into the living room and sighed only to find no television, she figured that he worked so hard and was probably not home much, she then looked to the front door being quarries as she is, Ruby went over and opened it up, and walked down the front steps onto the side walk, not seeing anyone around, her father had told her not to leave but she was getting bored and decided to do a little sight seeing, Ruby made her way down the side walk and soul a Taxi, she waved her hands as the Taxi pulled up next to her and she hoped in, they had Taxi's also in Japan but were white instead of Yellow, She told the Taxi to take her to a hang out where there would be games and some shopping centers that would be open for a while longer, he nodded his head as he took her where she wanted to be, about 30 minutes later, the Taxi had stopped near a side walk and a busy street, there was a lot of people walking around still at this hour, she got out handing the taxi driver what she owed him for the ride, then stepped onto the side walk and watched as he drove off, she then walked and took a look around finding the game place not too far ahead, she walked in and went around to play some, after a couple hours went by she watched as people started to leave and a guy come out and started to sweep the floor, she figured that it was about to close, she then stepped out onto the street and took a look around, she held her jacket close around her as a strange man that was driest in raggedy closed had walked by her not feeling as he took her wallet from her pocket, she turned around as he walked off sticking the wallet into his jacket, she blinked some arching a brow, soon she found a taxi and hopped in, telling him where to take her, about 10 minutes of driving, she started to check her pockets not finding her wallet, she then looked up at the Taxi driver.

"Um can you do iou's right?"

The Taxi driver looked into his rear view mirror and looked back at her.

"Sorry no only cash, why?" 

"Well it seems that I dropped my wallet off some where and now I don't have any cash on me"

The Driver to the Taxi then pooled over and stopped on the side of the road.

"No money no ride now get out"

Her eyes widen as she looked around seeing that they were in the middle of no where 10 minutes out of the city but they were a half hour drive back to her apartments, and if she had to walk it would take her a hour to get back home.

"What you cant just drop me off in the middle of no where its late and I kneed to get home"

"I don't care, all I care about is money so now get out of my taxi before I throw you out"

Ruby got out and slammed the back door to the taxi as she did the driver drove off leaving her by her self out in the country, she sighed as she started walking, about 15 minutes into her walking, she looked over the side of the road seeing nothing but a beach and the ocean, she stopped as soon latter she could hear the sound of heavy crates and some men talking, she then wondered if maybe one of them might have a car and would some how take her back home, she went over to what seem to be a old ware house and looked in through a window, she duck to see 3 men talking back and forth to one another they seem to be in there late 30's.

"Hey don't drop any you dumb ass"

"Sorry boss, hey Mark I thought you fixed this dumb thing"

"I did, you just don't know how to work it"

She watched as the 3 men argued with one another, the one named Mark started to lift a wooded crate and was stacking them into a bigger looking crate, she blinked not saying anything as the crate that was being lifted soon fell from what appeared to be a fork, as it fell to the cement like floor, a lot of what appeared to be pot in dozens of little bags, her eyes widen as she then grabbed her nose smelling the drug as the fragrance spread around the ware house, she then knew right away what was going on.

"This must be where the drug dealers, my father has been trying to find for a year have been hiding, I got to tell him"

Ruby thought in her head, she started to slowly back away from the window only to step on a branch, letting out a loud cracking sound, soon all 3 men looked up and saw her as she ran away from the ware house.

"Damn it Mark, now go get her!"

"Sorry Mr. Peterson right away"

Ruby ran up the hill and out onto the road not sure where or which way to run, knowing that the men would be short on her trail she then took off running down away she didn't have time to choose all she thought was on how to get away.

"Good thing I took up cross country running or I would get tired soon"

She said out loud to her self as she kept on running, soon she was half way into the city, but there was no one around, she found a old dark alleyway, she took off down it only to find her self at a dead end.

"Shit!

Ruby turned around only to find the two men starring her down , she backed up from them as she glared.

"What all did you see little girl?

She glared over at the one named Mark as he pulled out a knife, her eyes widen as she looked up at him.

"A lot my father is a noun Police around New York and I'm going to tell him"

Ruby then tried to run pass them only to be kicked in the stomach by the other man, she fell to the ground grabbing at her stomach, Mark then walked over to her and put his foot on her head pushing her face into the dirty ground.

"Heh not if your dead" 

Ruby closed her eyes tight knowing that this was probably going to be the last time she breathed, but then she felt the weight of his foot leave her head, and then she heard a loud crashing sound and then a voice yet that didn't sound like either of the thugs, the voice had a Brooklyn yet deep like accident. 

"Man you know its not really nice to pick on a girl, 2 men and a girl does not really seem fare, so I think I will teach you punks a lesson!"

She could then hear the men screaming, she looked up only to see 1 man run off and another being thrown into the right building down the alleyway.

"Heh you better run you chicken shit!"

Ruby could not see much in the alley, a street light that hung over was flickering some but was lighting up only half of the alley, she gazed over hearing the one that just saved her breathing in the dark she could see his warm breath as it floated into the dim light.

"W..who are you?"

Ruby said with a trembling voice, as she could make out a shadow but that was pretty much it, she then stood up and dust her self off, holding her stomach with her other hand.

"Heh lets just say that I'm one that is trying to clean up this shit hole town, and at the same time a stranger that you really don't want to know about"

Ruby walked near him but when she did he took a step back, she couldn't under stand why he wouldn't step out into the light, she arched a brow trying to get a good look at him, she was able to make out what appeared to be a red peace of fabric and something that had the color green on it that she couldn't make out.

"Well watch your back next time, get your self home before you get into any more trouble"

Ruby stopped as she looked down sadly, after running from the thugs she was now lost and it was dark out not sure if she could find her way home, she also had lost her wallet making it even harder for her to get a taxi.

"W..well you see I'm new here and I..I don't really know where my Apartment is, I was on my way home when I was being chased "

She didn't explain the hole story to him why she was being chased in the first place, she didn't know him at all and was not sure if he could also be part of the Drug Dealing. He soon stopped walking and gazed over from in the dark torts her with his light brown eyes that shined through the dark.

"Well welcome to New York, I would like to help you but there's other problems I have of my own, and once you see me I doubt you will want help from me after words"

She really didn't know what to do, she just was scared of being left alone again, she looked around some before then watching him start to walk off again she felt her eyes starting to tear up as she shivered some.

He stopped walking once again as he could make out her quit sobs, he sighed a little to him self and then turned all the way around to look at her.

"Ohh fine but if I show my self to you, do you promise not to scream, I get that a lot and its kind of a pain in the ass."

Ruby whipped her eyes before nodding her head, she wondered to her self why this man was so worried , she figured that he didn't want her to see him because he was either another homeless guy and didn't want her to see him covered in dirt, or he just didn't like being seen. He then slowly stepped out of the dark and into the streets flickering lights, Ruby's Eyes went wide as she yet didn't scream but looked at him more shocked then scared, he was all green, and had what appeared to be a turtle like shell on his back, he had yet no nose nor ears or hair for that matter, a red like mask covered the top part of his face, and two holes were cut out for his eyes, she gazed over him a while before he then spoke up snapping her out of her stare.

"The Names Raphael"

Ruby then scratched the back of her head, she was not really surprised, she now remembers reading about something in the newspaper a while back about green looking men being seen in New York, but she never took it seriously, she figured it was just a story that the New Yorkers told to give new people a thrill or something to think about.

"I'm Ruby"..

He then stuck his hand out to shake hers, she looked down at his hand seeing that he only had 3 fingers, she then slowly took his hand shaking it, she could feel his cold hand in hers knowing now that what he was, was true and was not some costume he was wearing, after a couple secants he let go of her hand and turned around and started to make his way out of the alley, he stopped and looked both ways to make sure there was no one around, Ruby then fallowed him as they come over to a Red looking Motor Cycle, he then leaned it away from the building and got on it, he then turned around to look over at her.

"Well you going to get on?. wait you look pretty cold there babe"

Raphael got into a glove looking apartment and pulled out a big leather jacket, as Ruby walked up to the Motor Cycle to get on he placed the jacket over her, even though she was already wearing a coat it just didn't seem warm enough because she was still shivering, thinking to her self that she regrets wearing the top she had on underneath, he then put a helmet on, before then grabbing another that was on the back of the motor cycle and handing it up to her, she took it and put it on before then hopping onto the back of the motor cycle, she held onto the edges of his shell before he then took off driving down the road .

(End of Chapter 1.)


	2. Chapter 2 Sneaking Out

Chapter 2. Sneaking Out To Meet Every One.

Ruby took a look around as they drove down the road, it was now pitch black out, and they still had a half hour drive before getting to her apartment, she then wondered on how he knew which way to go, she slowly looked up at him seeing only the corner of his face.

"Raph, I hope you don't get lost I'm not really sure how to get back to my Apartment"

Raphael looked from the road for a split second then over his shoulder at her with the corner of his eye before then looking back onto the road.

"Heh..I have been fallowing you ever sense you left your apartment, I even fallowed you from the taxi's"

Ruby blinked with a questioning look on her face, she now was getting a little freaked out not sure if he was a stocker or if he knew something that he was not telling her, she then started to shift her self to the side as she was about to jump off the back of the motor Cycle, but before she did Raph came to a stop, and she then jumped off and started to walk away from him, Raphael gave her a wondering look, wondering what he did now to upset her, she had a strange look upon her face.

"So your telling me that you have been fallowing me around, what are you some kind of womanizer?"

Raphael then blinked some and his eyes widen some from her question, he glared some while still sitting on his motor cycle, he then throws his hands up in affiance.

"hell no girl you got me all wrong, that's not it"

Ruby then looked over at him with her arms folded, she could not understand why a mutant turtle would be spying and fallowing her around.

"Then tell me what your doing helping me then?"

She arches a brow a little at him, not believing him, with her arms still folded.

"Don't tell me that you have a crush on me or something?"

Raphael looked at her with a bit of a mad look as he glared back at her.

"Hah as if, the only reason I saved your ass and was fallowing you is because April O'Neil your aunt told me to, if your going to cause me any trouble I'll just leave you here, so either shut up or walk home take your pick!?"

She blinked some at the mention of her aunt, now wondering on how he knew about her and most of all why she had not told her about mutant turtles in New York, though she read up on about them she never really believed they even existed. Ruby then walked over and got back onto the back, looking away from him, a little upset her self now with him, but she couldn't wait to ask.

"How do you know my Aunt April, she had never told me anything about you, and why would she send some one to watch me?"

Raphael went ahead and started the Motor once again on his Motor Cycle as he then started to speed off down the open country road, still a little pissed off about Ruby thinking that he would have a crush on her, and because they have just met, Raph was already starting to think to him self.

"_This girls going to cause trouble"_

"Iv noun April for a few years now, she was being mugged on her way to her report van, but then I happen to fallow her to get my sei that she had of mine, back from her, I kind of dropped it when she got mugged the first time, she then was mugged again but this time at a subway tunnel, my brothers and I have been friends with her ever sense, then we met her now boyfriend Casey Jones"

Ruby brought her hand up to move some hair out of her face from the wind tossing it around, she lessoned to what Raphael was saying, still wondering why though April would have him watch over her instead of her self.

"But why is my Aunt having you protect me?"..a..and did you just say you have brothers, you mean there's more of your kind?

"Yea I live with 3 brothers and our Father, and I think the reason April wanted me to watch over you, is well she told me that you well kind of get into trouble a lot, and I have to say babe your going to have to get us to having another shadow, Aprils a really close friend of ours and she's dun a lot for us in the past and pretty much still does, and this is just my way of returning all the favors so don't go and get your self into trouble, I'm not very good at holding my temper in if you piss me off"

She glared at him even though he couldn't see it from the back of his head, she sighed a little and looked off into the dark side of the road, able to see a little of the ground from his head light, on the front of his motor cycle. Soon they came driving down a small neighborhood, as Raphael took a sharp turn down another near by street and then poled his Motor Cycle to the side as he stopped in front of her Apartment placing his foot down on the side walk to hold him self and the motor cycle up so she could hop off, she does and then takes the helmet off handing it back to him, she then started to walk torts the steps, she stops only to turn around to find him long gone, she arched a brow some thinking on how he did that, she had not even heard his motor running, yet she felt kind of bad for not getting the chance to tell him thank you for saving her. Ruby then went back into her apartment, and went into her room and laid down on her bed, she then looked over at a near by clock hanging on her wall.

"Hmm 2am, I guess father wont be home for a while longer"

She then closed her eyes slowly as she drifted off to sleep for the wrest of the night. The Next morning she could hear the front door open as she slowly opened her eyes and yawned a little from just waking up, she then slowly got out of bed and went over to the window only to get the suns Lights shining in her face, and then she looked down into the road to see her fathers Car parked once again near the side walk, she then turned around as her father opened up her bedroom door to check in on her.

"Hey you, are you hungry I brought back some left over pizza from last night if you want some"

"O..oh ok thanks"

With that he shut her door and went into his small office room, Ruby then went over to her dresser and put on some clean cloths, a white and red striped shirt and a pare of green jeans and grabbed her green hat that matched her jeans from off the top shelf in her closet, she then left her room to go into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair, before then heading into the kitchen only to find the Pizza box on the kitchen counter, she grabbed a peace then went and sought down at the dining room table to eat it, soon latter her father walks out of his office room and back into the kitchen grabbing a Diet Coke and leaned his back agents the kitchen counter then looked over at Ruby, who was just getting dun with her pizza.

"I have the wrest of the night off, my shift has changed to after nouns, I'm going to be working from noun to 10pm, I have more help now at the office so my hours are not going to be as long, while I'm working your job is to keep the place clean and just make sure dinner is maid before I get home"

She just nodded her head, she was already starting to miss home back in Japan, this was not how she wanted to spend her Summer brake, and to make it worse her father didn't even have a television, she then sat back and wondered what she would do today to keep her self from getting bored.

"Ok, um do you think now that I'm going to be staying here if we could get a TV, I mean I'm going to be home most of the day by my self and its going to get kind of boring"

He puts the pop can into his recycling bend before then heading back into his office.

"I'll see what I can do about that tomorrow right now I have some files to go threw, while I'm doing that please try and stay out of trouble"

With that he left into his office shutting the door right behind him, Ruby sighed some wondering why every one thought she was a trouble maker, but then again her and both her parents were not very close, she would not go one day with out getting into a argument with her mother about something Ruby had done, when she was in 4th grade she was sent home for beating the crap out of some girl that just stole a pencil from her, and another time where she would sneak out of her bedroom window so she could go see a old boyfriend that her mother didn't a prove of and would go around with him and his friends and would do dumb things to people around there neighborhood, Ruby was always brought back home in a Police car, but now that she was in a new City it was going to be a little more tougher for her to get into trouble. Ruby then walked over and went out the front door quietly so her father could not hear her shut the door behind her, she went over and sat down on the front porch, gazing around out side, there was not much to look at , in front of her apartments was just a big open field with tall grass and trees, and a not so busy road, she heard cars go by once in a while but not very often, she just sat there with her chin in her hand, and her elbow on her knee, sighing some, soon she could hear a motor cycle coming down the road, she lifted her head some to watch as it drove by, it was just a normal guy proudly in his late 50's, she then started to wonder about Raphael, wondering where it was he actually lived, she then could hear some one walking down the alley on the side of her apartment, she got up and ran over to the side of her place, peaking her head into the alley, as she did she blinked seeing Raphael open up a man hole that was about 40 feet from where she was standing, after he jumped in and shut the manhole cover above him, Ruby ran over to it looking down at it thinking to her self, and asking her self.

"_h..he lives in the Sewer?"_

Ruby then bent down to try and lift the manhole cover up it was quit heavy, she then stood up to find a old crowbar leaning agents the wall of the other apartments, she walked over picking it up looking at it before then at the manhole cover, Ruby then walked over and used it to pry the top open, she blinked as it popped open she then used the crowbar to push it aside before then looking down to see nothing but darkness, she got down on her knees wondering on how on earth he could see down there, she then remembers having a chain in her pocket that had some little jewelry and other things that she collected, and even had a small looking key chain flash light, she pulled it out and turned it on and looked down seeing a latter to clime down, she then turned her self around and maid her way down the latter into the sewer, she then pointed the light up thinking on how she was going to close the lid now, thinking it would probably be best to just leave it open incase she gets lost down in the sewer, Ruby then started to walk down a path she gulped some in her throat before then putting her shirt over her nose, wondering on how Raphael could handle the smell of Fesses and Garbage, she then looked ahead and found more tunnels and popes all over the place, she could also hear rats squeaking, she shivered a little, as she then maid her way down father and father down the tunnel finding her self father and father from the manhole cover, she then took a turn to her left as the tunnel that went straight for a while seem to turn into a dead end, after walking for nearly 20 minutes, she stopped only to hear foot steppes from behind her, she looked behind her flashing the flash light to see no one there, Ruby then took another stop foreword but only to have a fish looking net surround her and feel her feet leave the sewer concrete floor, Ruby started to panic as she ends up dropping her flash light she froze in the net looking around a bit scared, the flash light started to spin on the floor, as she looked in the direction she could hear the foot steppes coming from, thinking that she stepped into some ones trap, ruby then tried to reach for her pocket knife she had hidden in her sock, but before she could reach for it she heard a voice speaking out to her from in the dark.

"Hey whatcha doin down hear?"

The Voice sounded offal familiar and she felt her self start to relax.

"R..Raph?"

He then stepped out from the dark and into the light from which the Flash light had stop its spinning around on the sewers concrete floor.

"Yea its me babe, but why the hell did you come down here?"

Ruby really didn't know how to explain it her self, not sure if she did it because she was wanting to know more about him or the fact that she was bored and wanted to go on a little exploring.

"Can you please get me out of this damn net first!?"

"Heh, Why should I? it seems that you were fallowing me, am I right?"

Ruby looked away from him with annoyed look on her face, she grabbed onto both sides of the net to try and sit up feeling a little unconvertible and a little embarrass.

"Grr.. Fine fine I was, now get me down"

Raphael just rolled his eyes at her before then throwing his sei at the rope in the wall that happen to be holding the fish net up, only to bring Ruby crashing down onto her rear, she let out a yelp before then standing up to rub her rear a little.

"Feh some hero, gosh you sure know how to treat a lady"

Raphael walked past her then sighed some looking over his shoulder at her.

"Well you coming?"

"Y..you mean your going to take me back with you instead of home?"

"Well I know if I took you back home you would just come back down here again, so I might as well let you meet my brothers and my Father, just to worn you don't scream when you see him, he's not quit a Mutant Turtle"

Ruby nodded her head some and went to fallow him, She thought while they were walking, if he was his father how is it that he's not a turtle as well, she sighed some and just forgot about it Intel the time comes when she does meet him and that's when she would ask Raphael about him. About 10 minutes latter they stopped in front what appeared to be a big metal door, Raphael reached up with his 3 fingered hand and grabbed at what appeared to be 3 led pipes he pulled on the one in the middle as the door opened, Raphael waiting for Ruby to walk in then he fallowed not too far behind her shutting the metal door back up, Ruby gazed around the big open looking Lair that had another walk way, on the left side was a flight of stairs that led its way up to the secant level, in the middle of the lair appeared to be a big wide what she figured was a swimming pool, on the first and secant level was what appeared to be other rooms, she stepped on in, only to have a green face with a orange mask appear back at her as he came out of no where.

"Hey who are you?"

He had a nice greeting yet goofy surfer dude like voice, she jumped a little only to find her self now hiding behind Raphael.

"Hey Mickey Calm down before you give the girl a heart attack"

Ruby blinked a little as the one called Mickey scratched the back of his head giving her a big goofy looking grin, she though didn't smile back at him, some reason Ruby had not smiled ever sense her parents had separated, she didn't even shed a tear when her mother had past on, She then blinked some seeing why he was giving her a funny grin, she looked down only to find her arms around Raphael's, she let go of him fast and put them behind her back looking away blushing from embarrassment, Raphael though didn't even know test.

"Ruby this is my knuckle head pizza loving little brother Michelangelo"

Ruby watched him closely, she looked him over thinking to her self that for some reason he didn't look all too much like Raphael, he appeared to be more happy looking and is not as buff as Raphael is, she watched as Michelangelo took a step tortes her, sticking out his hand for a shake, Ruby took this hand slowly and shook it, his hand was a bit cold but then again they were Reptiles.

"My Son who have you brought down into our home?"

Ruby then looked over at what appeared to be a tall hairy looking rat, she blinked some wondering if it was the rat that talked out, Raphael went over to him and bowed his head a little in respect.

"Hello Master, this is Ruby the one that April told us about"

Ruby's eyes widen, out of all animals it was the Rat that she disliked she felt her heart skip a beat to see a talking rat looking right at her, she felt her self starting to back her self torts the door that Raphael and her came in through, but she stopped as the rat slowly walked closer to her, Raphael watched her closely.

"Hey Ruby you don't have to be scared jeesh, this is my Father and Nenjitsu Master. Splinter"

Splinter bowed his head to her trying not to scare her as he kept his eyes down so not to look at her, Ruby then felt her self relaxed wondering why she was getting all worked over, she could some how sense that he was not going to harm her in any way she could feel a very peace and trusting energy coming from him, instead of running away like she plan to do, she just bowed her head back feeling a little strange doing so.

"I..im Ruby O'Neil"

She still felt a little nerves but no longer scared. Soon latter they were all sitting down what appeared to be the TV room, the side of the wall was covered from top to bottom stacked from small to medium to large televisions on one another, Splinter was sitting down in a old rocking chair looking to her, as she was sitting on a old beaten up looking couch across from him, Michelangelo, was sitting on the right side of her with Raphael on the left, Splinter then started to explain on how they became who they are today as he always does when some one knew meets him and his son's.

(_I'm not going to put that story in sense every one pretty much knows the story_)

After Splinter was don, Ruby blinked a little in surprised she never heard of the OOZ or even of TGRI, she was now thinking to her self either she was dreaming or this is the strangest thing that has ever happen to her.

"Hey who's our guest?"

Ruby blinked only to look up to see another turtle but this time with a purple mask, he had big headphones on and had a small smile on his face, not as goofy as the orange masked one, this ones voice was clear and sounded more mature and friendly.

"Yo Don finally came out of your science room huh?.."This is Ruby by the way Aprils Niece"

Raphael was about to intrados him when, he came around the couch and put his hand out to shake hers though he had a wrench in it, he switched hands really fast a little embarrass.

"Hello Ruby I'm Donattelo, but you can just call me Don"

Ruby shook his hand lightly as she now felt her self smile a little, some reason she felt as if she made some new friends, she didn't want to feel as If she was alone in the big city and now that she met them she didn't feel that way anymore.

"He's the brain's of the group, heh you probably wont see him much sense he spends most of the day in his lab"

Donattelo then looked up only to see there other brother come out of his room yawning and looking from over the balcony of the secant floor, every one looked over at him.

"Hey bro have a nice sleep"

Michelangelo said standing up from off the couch, Ruby gazed once again over the couch and up at him, this one had on a blue mask, he then did a flip from off the secant floor and landed right on his feet he then walked up to every one and dust him self off a little.

"Um hello"

He said with a series yet kind voice torts Ruby, she just gazed at him, wondering on how many other turtles there was around here, but then again Raphael did tell her that he had 3 brothers, so she figured this was the last of them.

"hi"

Ruby said a little shy, she was not often the shy type, but she was still getting us to hanging out with mutant turtles and a Rat.

"Oh and this is our Leader Leonardo our Master's Pet"

Leonardo gave Raphael a glare from the last comment he made but then just looked away from him and back to Ruby as if it was nothing new that his brother would say something mean about him, Ruby gave Raphael a small nudge as if telling him to be nice, he just smirked a little and looked away sitting back on the couch with his arms folded.

"Nice to meet you, I a soon your our friend Aprils niece, we have heard about you"

Ruby nodded her head, it had to be the fact that she had Ruby red hair just like her aunt that every one was able to tell who she was right off the bat, Leonardo then as well shook her hand and bowed his head to her a little Splinter then got up to leave, Leonardo soon fallowed him, soon a nock came at the turtles front door, causing Ruby to jump a little, Michelangelo hoped over the couch and went to answer the door.

"Hey girl what's the haps?"

Every one looked over as Donattelo was not too far behind Michelangelo, Ruby looked over to see her Aunt April walk into the lair.

"Hey you guys have you see.."

Before she could finish what she was about to say, she saw Ruby sitting on the couch with Raphael still next to her, Ruby got up and went over hugging her aunt.

"Hey aunt April"

"There you are your Father is looking for you, I went to say hi to you at your Apartment but he said you were not home when he came out of his office, I figured you were down here"

"How did you know I was?"

"Well the manhole cover was left open and I know the guys don't normally do that"

"O..oh heh yea I kind of fallowed Raphael after I saw him sneak into the sewer"

Raphael went a bit red in the face, from being spotted seeing how careless he was, every one looked over at him as if they wanted to smack him.

"Might want to watch your back more closely, Hey Raph?"

Donattelo shook his head at his careless brother before then heading back to his lab, Michelangelo disappeared around the corner of the lair, and April went over and sat on the couch with Ruby and Raphael who had not once left the couch.

"Thanks for watching her for me Raph, her father is too busy with work that he cant really keep a eye on her"

Ruby leaned into the couch and folded her arms starting to feel like she knew where this was going to lead to, Raphael looked over at April with a questioning look upon his face.

"So April you never told us why she came to New York anyways, where is her mother?"

Ruby was now starting to get annoyed she never really liked talking about Family Problems or others talking about her life mostly when she was sitting right there.

"She's dead!"

Raphael and April then looked down at her, as she got up and ran for the door, some how she was able to get it open and shut it right behind her as she started to walk back to the open manhole hoping that April didn't shut it when she came down into the sewer. April and Raphael just watched her as she left, Raphael then got up and was now going to go after her.

"What's her problem, man I thought I was hot headed"

April had worried look on her face as she stopped at the door as Raphael opened it up.

"Oh its my fault her father told me not to talk about her life when she's around, it kind of brings back sad memories for her, maybe you should go have a talk with her Raph, I think she's probably mad at me now"

Raphael nodded his head as he went after her, she had not gotten too far but was walking fast, Raphael was able to ketch up with her, he put his hand out and onto her shoulder to stop her.

"Hey Ruby, stop"

When she did, Raphael could feel his hand shaking on her shoulder but it was not him it was her, he arched a brow a little.

"Are you cold?"

Ruby looked then over at him, she had tears streaming down her cheeks, she had not cried in years and for some reason she just could not hold them in anymore, Raphael's face then softened into a sad look, he hated to see woman cry.

"Are you ok babe?"

Raphael's voice was now kind and deeper then normal, ever sense they met all they seem to do was fight with one another, and now Ruby was seeing a kind side from him one that she not yet had experienced from him, Raphael then just turned her all the way around and hugged her close, it was the only thing he knew to do to comfort her.

"April promised me that she wouldn't talk about my life to anyone when I got here"

Raphael put his right hand behind her head and stroked her Red hair to try and calm her down, he sighed a little wresting his chin on the top of her head, Ruby wrest her face agents his torso, some reason she felt closer then she ever had to him sense they had met, she hopped that it would not be this way only when she cried, she hated to cry in front of others, but she felt like she could in front him.

"Master Splinter always told us that its better to talk about your problems to some one, then to not talk about them at all, he told us it hurts more when you leave it all build up in side, well Ruby if you want to tell me or not tell me its ok, I'm here to here you out"

Ruby nodded her head some, and reached up to wipe the tears out of her eyes, Raphael then let her go and took her hand and lead her down the sewer, he took a left turn where he came into another open large room but not as large as the lair, it looked like a skate bored room, he took her over to a near by bench and sat down , Ruby then sat down with him, he gazed over at her ready to hear what she had to say.

"When I was 4 years old, my mother and father divorced, my mother said that my father worked too much that he no longer had time for us, so he moved back to New York leaving my mom and I both behind in Japan while he worked as a New York Police Officer, I was not really close to my mother was much as I was when they were together, I blamed my mother for my father leaving us, the day before she died, I felt bad for her passing and them being the only words I left her with, I caused her a lot of trouble I would sneak out every night just to go hang out with some friends and have her worry about me every night, some times Cops would be bringing me home in there police cars, but now that she's gone I wish I could of taken all what If said to her and dun back, now I'm not sure if I'm going to be happy here, my father is still too busy for me, all I ever wanted was for my family to be back the way it was"

Raphael grabbed her by her arms and pulled her close to him once again, she blinked a little blushing some as she closed her eyes half way now laying agents him, though they only knew one another for a short time they felt as if they knew each other for ever.

"Its sad to see children growing up with out both there parents there for them, but what I believe is every one has a future, you still have family members around you who care about yaw and want to see you happy, April and your father are still around, and now that you know me and my brothers so are we, if you ever feel lonely in that Apartment I don't mind you coming down to hang out with us, consider us your family as well, April and Casey already do, but you have to ask your father if its ok first, Master Splinter would probably tell you the same thing"

"Y..you mean my father knows about you guys too?"

Raphael looked down at her and winked a little nodding.

"Heh yep he does, any family of Aprils or Casey's Pretty much does, just don't go around telling everyone, I don't think any of us would be happy if every human in New York knew where we lived"

Ruby nodded her head, and then placed it down on his torso, she then closed her eyes, a small smile appeared over her lips, she felt as if she could trust me, and some reason she felt her self now starting to have a little bit of a crush on him.

(End Of Chapter 2.)

(I will be working on Chapter 3. Soon, I'm going to be gone for a few days, so you that are reading my story will have to wait Intel I get back, I'm going to start on it before I leave but I will have to finish it when I get back)

Thank you TMNT fans for reading my story and god bless!


	3. Chapter 3 Fear & Sorrow

Chapter 3. Fear & Sorrow

Ruby wakes up from falling asleep agents Raphael, she looked down at her watch, as she sees what time it is.

"Oh my god its 8:15pm I slept through out the day"

She then looked up to see that Raphael was still asleep, she smiled some up at him, then she reached up with a warm hand and placed it onto his cheek, he twitched a little as he slowly opened his eyes and then looked down at her.

"So your awake now huh?"

Ruby then slowly got up from off him as he then too stood up, he then grabbed her hand and started to walk out of the skateboard room, and back into the tunnels of the sewer.

"I better get you home, before my brothers worry what happened to me, I was just suppose to take you home"

"And before my father freaks out, which I'm sure he probably already is"

Raphael smirked some as they started to head back to the manhole cover near her apartment, after about 20 minutes they arrived at the manhole cover, as Ruby went over to clime the latter, Raphael grabbed her arm gazing up at her, Ruby just looked back down at him with a questioning look.

"You know Ruby, if you ever kneed some help with anything or some one to talk to you can count on me to be there for you when ever you kneed me"

Ruby smiled to him then hopped off the latter only to wrap her arms around his body wresting her hands on the lower part of his shell.

"Thank you Raph, I wont forget about that "

She then gazed up at him and then kissed the tip of his beak, where the nose would have been on a human, Raphael just blinked a little never being kissed before as he blushed a little then smirked rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh"

After that Ruby climbed up the latter, after she crawled out of it to looked down to see Raphael about to close the manhole cover.

"U..um you want to hang out tomorrow Raph, I..I mean my father is going to be at work all day and I get kind of lonely in the apartment by my self"

Raphael then smiled a little and winked at her, she took it as a yes and smiled as he closed the manhole up, Ruby then went up the stairs and into her apartment, she went to open the door only to find it already open a little, she blinked a little then slowly stepped in shutting the door behind her, she then froze as she took a look around the apartment, her eyes widen as she saw the apartment trashed, the dinning room table was cut in half and she saw something wet on the floor that led down the hallway, she then went over to the living room light and turned it on, only to find the hole apartment covered in blood, her eyes widen in fear as her heart then started to race, she then reached down to her ankle pulling out her pocket knife as she made her way down the hallway fallowing a big trail of blood, as the trail went under the door to her fathers office room, she gulped a little and put her hand on the door before then slowly pushing it open, she then slowly stepped in and found her father leaning in his chair with a what appeared to be a gun shot to the middle of his forehead, she gasped and covered her mouth before then shutting the door and running down the hall way where she made her way out side and started to gasp and cough, her eyes then started to tear up, as she fell on the top of the stairs sitting down, not sure what to do, as she just sat there crying and gasping for air, she had never seen a dead body before and to make it worse it was her own fathers dead body that she had saw, she then pulled out her cell phone and called 911.

"This is 911 what is your emergency?"

"My name is Ruby O'Neil, my father was shot I kneed help!"

Ruby now could hear and feel her self panicking in her voice, the number thing she thought of was why would some one do this, kill her father.

"Please calm down Miss. O'Neil, where was your father shot?"

Ruby started to cry even more as she explained this to the dispatcher on the other end of the line.

"I..in the head, I..I think he's dead, no I know he's dead"

She could hear the dispatcher typing fast on the other line then talking to some one on another phone.

"We have a murder seen, we kneed police officers and a amulets on the seen"

Ruby couldn't stop shaking as she trembled in fear and couldn't stop crying, the dispatcher then came back on the phone with her.

"We have help on there way, now tell me how long has he been desist?"

"I..I don't know, I just came home and found my apartment trashed and blood every where"

Soon Ruby could hear amulets and police getting closer, she told the dispatcher that she could hear them she then hung up, Ruby then called Aprils cell phone, the phone only rang 2 times before she then could hear her aunt.

"Hello?

"A…aunt April?"

Ruby still had tears in her voice, and she was shaking her cell phone.

"Ruby?"..whats wrong you sound upset?"

Soon April could hear the police and Amulets.

"Ruby what's going on?"

April was now worried and went slip her shoes on knowing that if something bad happened that she should be there.

"S..some one killed my father"

April felt her heart stop beating for only a secant as she put a hand agents her chest, and feeling her grip around her phone tighten.

"oh my god, Ruby I will be right there"

They then hung up, April then started to dial the turtles shell cell, not caring which one she had called, she then could hear as Leonardo answered.

"Hey April what's up?

"Leo, is Raphael back yet?"

"Yea he's watching TV you want to talk to him?"

"I don't have time to explain everything but I have a feeling that Ruby is going to kneed him right now, She found her father dead in there apartment"

Leonardo's eyes widen as Raphael could hear Aprils voice through Leonardo's Cell Shell but couldn't make out what she was saying, all he could tell was it was something important by the look on Leonardo's face, Leonardo nodded his head and hung up the cell shell.

"What's going on bro?"

"Raph April kneads you to meet her at Ruby's Apartment"

Raphael arched a brow and then hopped over the couch.

"Why what is it?"

Leonardo then glared back at Raphael.

"No time to explain besides April will explain it to you when you get there now get going!"

Raphael let out a small growl then ran out of the lair to the manhole that would come up to Ruby's Apartment. Leonardo didn't want to tell Raphael seeing how Donatello and Michelangelo were over near the TV and didn't want to worry them too. It took Raphael only 10 minutes to get to the manhole, from him running all the way there, he took some breaths before then climbing up and out of the manhole, as he turned around to close the lid back over the manhole he felt some one put a hand on his shoulder, only to make him jump and start to grab for one of his sai's , he then looked over his shoulder only to see April, he then dropped his hand from his weapon.

"April, hey what's going on why did you want me to meet you hear?"

"Well when you dropped Ruby off at home, My brother and her father well, some one shot and killed him"

Raphael now understood why Leonardo's had gone wide with worry, as Raphael now had the same look on his face, he then ran to the end of the Alley to look for Ruby, only to get a hand on his shoulder by April once again.

"Raph careful there's cops every where"

"Wear's Ruby?"

Raphael was term end to see her at this point, he was not caring if anyone saw him, he just wanted to get to Ruby.

"I don't care I kneed to see her"

"I'll go get her Raph but you have to stay hidden"

Raphael growled and could only punch the side of the Apartment, April then walked past him and then looked around to see Ruby leaning agents a police car as a police men was asking her questions, as soon as she saw April she ran past the Police men and jumped into her arms crying, April now felt tears coming from her eyes, not only did Ruby loose a Father, April had lost a brother.

"Oh my god Ruby I'm so sorry that this happened, we will find out who did this to him I promise"

"Why would some one do this, what did my father ever do to make some one want to kill him"

April couldn't answer her, she her self didn't have the answer, all she could do was comfort her niece.

"Raphael is in the alley he wants to see you"

Ruby looked slowly up at her aunt wiping her eyes.

"H..he knows how?"

"I called him, I had a feeling that you would want him here, is that ok"

She nodded her head then let her aunt go as she went to where April said Raphael was, April went up to the cop that Ruby was a moment ago talking to, to distract him from seeing where Ruby was walking off to, right when Ruby went around the Apartment she saw Raphael leaning agents the Wall of the Apartment with his harms folded and looking down at the ground with a mad yet sad look on his face, as soon as Ruby saw him she ran over to him.

"Raphael!!"

Raphael turned his head to look over at her, and pushed him self with his foot off the wall and met her half way down the alley, as they both then shared a tight embrace, Ruby felt her self collapse agents his chest crying her eyes out, Raphael just held her close as he could as she fallowed her to sit on the ground, he wrest his chin on the top of her head his eyes closed as she tried not to cry him self, he knew that he had to be strong for her, though he didn't care how week she was in front of him, he knew that he had to be the strong one.

"Its ok Ruby, I'm going to find out who did this to your father and I'm going to kill him"

April then soon came down the alley finding Raphael still holding a crying Ruby, she sadly bent down and rubbed Ruby's back, for the first time she didn't know what to do to help her, Ruby then leaned back so she could talk to April, tears still dripping down her cheeks.

"A..April can I come stay with you?"

She really though wanted to stay with Raphael but didn't want April to feel like she was not important to her, but April then looked from Ruby to Raphael, who nodded his head as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Ruby, you don't have to force your self to ask me, if you want you can go stay with Raph"

Ruby blinked a little.

"R..really a..are you sure?"

April nodded her head and smiled a little before hugging her niece and kissing her cheek.

"Yah its ok babe"

Ruby looked to Raphael then nodded her head, Raphael then stood up helping Ruby then to her feet, took her hand and lead her to the manhole.

"Ruby if you kneed to talk to me about anything don't hesitate to call me, I will also call you and check in with you time to time, and I will talk to you about any leads I find out about your fathers and my brothers death"

Ruby sighed a little and nodded her head.

"Thanks aunt April"

After Raphael went down into the sewer, he helped Ruby down into it as well, then April closed the manhole over there head for them, Ruby and Raphael then made there way to the lair, on there way Ruby didn't say a word the hole way holding Raphael's hand tightly, she sighed some still sobbing some she just couldn't stop the tears from coming, Raphael sighed a little him self sadly looking ahead he really didn't know what he could do for her to help comfort her, as they make it to the front door Raphael opens it up and lets Ruby go first before shutting the lair's door behind them, Michelangelo and Donatello were about to great them with a happy smile but stopped when they saw Ruby with blood shot teary eyes, Raphael then just shook this head at them as if telling them not to bother her and that he would explain what's going on when she goes to bed, he knew now that talking about her family in front of her was not a good idea, he then grabbed her hand again and lead her to his room, Donatello and Michelangelo just looked at each other with a worried look on there face now really wondering what was going on. As Raphael and Ruby maid it to his room he opened the door and let her go in first before then fallowing her in and shutting the door behind them, he then went up behind her and slipped her coat off her, and hung it up on a near by hat rack, she went over and sat on his bed gazing at the floor with her eyes half way closed, Raphael then sadly walked over to her got onto his knees and took her hands in his and then looked up into her face.

"I'm here for you for what ever you kneed, we all are, I'll empty one of the extra rooms for you in the morning so you can have your own, I know its not much but you can sleep on my bed tonight I'll take the couch"

Raphael then got up to leave her to wrest, but she wouldn't let his hand go, he then stopped from walking off and looked down at her.

"P..please stay with me tonight, I..I don't want to be alone"

Raphael then sighed a little and nodded his head, Ruby then let his hand go and he grabbed her legs and took her shoes off her before laying her then down onto his bed, then put a blanket over her up to her chest, he then went to leave the room.

"I'll be right back I just kneed to check in with Master Splinter"

She nodded her head before then slowly closing her eyes and falling asleep. Raphael then left his room and went down stairs to find every one sitting in the living room looking right at him, Raphael knew that they wouldn't leave him alone Intel he told them what happened, and why Ruby was so upset and why he brought her down into there lair, he went over and sat down on the couch.

"So Raph what's going on why was Ruby crying?"

Michelangelo was the first one to speak out.

"Some one killed her father, April and I was the only one there when the police and Amulets came to her Apartment, some one shot him in the head, she found him dead when I took her home"

Every ones eyes widen and then softened as Raphael explain to them what was going on.

"Poor Ruby, oh my god that offal, w..will she be ok?"

Donatello said with a worried voice, he didn't know Ruby as much as Raphael did but she was already starting to feel like family to the guys, Splinter was already thinking of her as a daughter.

"I hope so, I pretty much told her it was ok that she lives with us for a while, she asked April if she could live with her, but April and I know both knew that she wanted to stay with us, I..is that ok Master Splinter..Guys?"

Everyone looked at each other except for Splinter that didn't take his eyes off his Son Raphael.

"Yea!"

All 3 of this brothers said at the same time, Raphael just smirked a little at them, Splinter then walked over and put his hand on his son's Shoulder.

"Yes its alright, Ruby is family and family is very important"

Raphael bowed to his sensei, then left to go back to his room, he didn't want Ruby thinking that he wasn't going to come back when he said he would, he walked in slowly and found her still asleep, he then crawled into the bed and laid next to her, putting the blanket now over himself and her as he moved in closer to her, she mumbled a little and moved in closer to Raphael to get conferrable, her back now agents his chest, her head on his arm, Raphael then slid his other arm around her waist protectively, he then slowly felt him self fall asleep, Raphael knew now that he was falling in love with her.

(End of Chapter 3.)

Hey looky hear I got chapter 3 dun sooner then I thought.

(Stay Toon for Chapter 4.)


	4. Chapter 4 Ruby's New Room

_Chapter 4. Ruby's New Room_

_Ruby slowly opened her eyes and looked around for a minute and looked over at a clock hanging on a near by wall that read 8am, Ruby then looked behind her to find Raphael gone, she then pulled the blankets off her and got up out of the bed and stretched she then walked out of Raphael's room and out into the big opening part of the lair, she soon could hear strange sounds coming from a room across the lair, she looked over seeing light piercing from under the door, she walked over to see what all the noise was, slowly putting her hand onto the door and pushing it open, she then saw all 4 turtles fighting one another and could hear Splinter but couldn't see him._

"_Raphael your kicks are too low!"…Donatello your punches are too slow!"_

_She blinked some then stepped farther into the room as she saw Splinter sitting by a near by wall Indian stile while watching his sons, she figured that they were practicing there martial arts that Raphael had told her about, she though didn't want to disturb them so she left shutting the door behind her quietly then left to find the bathroom, she did and took a quick shower, about a half hour latter she walked out foully clothed and drying her red hair off with a towel, she then found every one in the kitchen and saw Michelangelo cooking, Raphael looked up over at her from his news paper and got up as soon as she started to walk over torts them._

"_Hey Ruby Morning, you feeling any better?"_

_She just nodded her head, Raphael grabbed a chair and pulled it out, as soon as Ruby sat down he pushed the seat back in for her._

"_I'm fine, still a little tired though"_

"_You hungry?"_

"_Heh yea I'm starving, from all what has happened last night I was too tired that I forgot to eat dinner"_

_Ruby just giggled a little as every one was looking at her with still worried looks on there face's, Michelangelo though broke the stares and was putting a plate down in front of every one, it was filled with scrambled egg's and beacon and hash browns, he then pored every one a glass of orange juice and then sat down him self and started to eat his food, as every one then them self's started to eat. After every one was dun Ruby got up and went into the kitchen to see if Michelangelo kneaded any help cleaning the dishes._

"_Want any help?"_

_Michelangelo then just smiled at her as he already started to wash the dishes and being a ninja he was fast and already almost dun._

"_Nahh I got it, your our guest so you shouldn't be doing any work"_

"_But how am I going to earn my keep around here if I…"_

_Raphael put a hand on her shoulder and smiled a little._

"_Don't worry babe, what you can do is help me move the boxes out of your soon to be room"_

_Ruby looked over her shoulder at him and smiled a little._

"_Oh ok yea I can do that"_

_They both headed to where her new room was, Raphael opened the door and it was filed with big boxes, he then started to move them out of the room and into another room that was just next door, Ruby then started to help him._

"_Just take the small ones, I can carry the heavy stuff, don't wantcha to hurt your self"_

_Ruby blinked as she sat a small box down in the other room._

"_Do I look that week to you?"_

_Raphael sat 3 boxes down, then looked over at her._

"_That's not what I mean, its just some of these boxes are really heavy and well heh"_

_Ruby was already trying to pick up one of the bigger boxes, as she failed._

"_Heh I see what you mean"_

_He smirked and went over to pick it up with no problem, Ruby just smirked, and felt more safe with them, seeing on how strong they really were, she never thought of Turtles being strong but she guest wrong. Half way through the day they had gotten dun moving all the boxes out of the room as they both them walked into it and looked around, Ruby blinked a little seeing how big it really was._

"_Wow my old room was never this big"_

"_Well then I guess you will feel right at home here"_

_Raphael then went over and opened up a near by door on the far side of the room._

"_You even have your own bathroom, so none of use will walk in on you, Mickey normally walks in on me or one of the others with out knocking so having your own bathroom would be a better idea"_

_Ruby blushed a little as she thought of what she would do if one of them saw her naked, she then shook the thought out of her head, knowing that she would probably scream in there ear and start throwing things at them._

"_Thanks a lot now all I have to do is go and get my stuff"_

"_Already taken care of"_

"_Huh?"_

_Ruby looked over at Raphael a little confused._

"_Mickey and Don are already getting your things along with April, we called her so we could get into your apartment sense she's your aunt we figured she would have a key for you know emergencies"_

"_Oh yea right, well don't let me forget to thank them when they get back"_

_Raphael nodded his head, and walked over to hug her, only to get hugged back, she smiled a little holding Raphael as he was with her, she felt very safe in his arms, ruby didn't care that he was not human she could feel he self falling in love with him, happy that she had met him, knowing that she would have been very lonely with out him after her father was killed, even though she had a aunt, she knew she couldn't be around all the time because of work, she then slowly gazed up at him as he gazed back down at her, she felt warmth coming to her cheeks as she saw Raphael lowering his head tortes hers, she slowly closed her eyes, but before Raphael and Ruby kissed, the door to her new room got swung open and her and Raphael jumped away from one another both blushing as his Brothers along with April walked into the room caring some of her things, Michelangelo and Donatello had her bed._

"_Where you want it Ruby?"_

_Asked Donatello as he and Michelangelo took the bed into her room._

"_O..oh just over there"_

_She pointed to the middle part of her room. Donatello and Michelangelo then sat her bed down, the blankets and sheets and even the pillows where still maid on the bed, she thought to her self on how they got it down here, let alone got it to fit through the manhole._

"_H..how did you get my bed down here and still maid?"_

"_I made a hidden elevator along time ago across the street from your apartments out in that big open field so no one could see it, the manhole is much bigger"_

"_Heh good idea Donnie"_

_He just smiled and then left the room, Michelangelo fallowing him, soon Leonardo came in and sat her dresser down in a near by corner._

"_Oh hey thanks Leo"_

_He just smiled as always and bowed his head and left the room as well, April put a few boxes as well onto the dresser and went over hugging her niece._

"_How you feeling hun?"_

_Ruby smiled a little and hugged her aunt back._

"_I'm ok, have you found any new leads yet?"_

"_Not yet, the police are still looking into it, they told me they will contact me with anything they come on, and I will call you as soon as I hear something"_

_Ruby nodded sadly as she sighed a little then smiled again._

"_Ok thank you aunt April"_

"_No problem"_

_April then let her niece go and headed for the door._

"_And don't worry Iv known the guys for years and they wont let anything bad happen to you, they have saved my life"_

"_A lot"_

_Raphael just grinned with a sweat drop as April glared at him, then left the room, all Ruby could do was giggle never seeing Raphael look so scared before mostly of a girl._

"_Um well I will levee you alone to fix your room up"_

_Ruby smiled some and went over kissing him on the cheek right before he left her room._

"_I know I told you before but thank you Raphael, your very sweet for every thing you have dun for me"_

_He just blushed a little rubbing the back of his head._

"_Heh I would do anything for you Ruby"_

_He blushed more realizing what he just said, he then left before he embarrass him self more then he already had, Ruby just stood there for a minute and giggled, she then started to put her room together. After Ruby was dun she looked up at the clock to see that it was now 9:15pm she then looked over as she heard a knock on her door._

"_Hey its Me Mickey, is it safe to come in?"_

"_Yep come on in"_

_Michelangelo then walked in holding a plate with Chinese looking food on it._

"_I figured you would be hungry I mean after all the work you have dun today"_

"_Yea I'm starving thanks Mickey"_

_She sat down on her bed as Michelangelo handed her the plate he smiled some then went to leave._

"_Thanks Mickey this looks really good, hey where's Raph?"_

"_He's eating in the living room he said after he's dun he will come talk to you"_

_Ruby nodded her head and started to eat._

"_Oh ok thank you"_

_He bowed his head then left her room shutting the door once again behind him. Raphael soon was dun and went into the kitchen to put his dishes away, he then left for his room for a minute to get something then walked over to Ruby's room which was only 2 doors down from his, he then knocked lightly on it._

"_Come in"_

_Right when Raphael heard her voice he walked in and found her laying on her stomach on her bed reading._

"_Hey"_

_She said as she looked up from her book over at him._

"_Hey babe, what you reading?"_

"_Heh just a romance novel"_

_He then went over and sat on the floor next to her bed, he then held out his hand that was hiding behind his back, a small black box._

"_Here Ruby, April told me it was your birthday yesterday, but for what all was happening I forgot to give it to you"_

_Ruby smiled and took the box slowly opening it up._

"_Aww thanks Raph you didn't have to get me anything"_

_Ruby looked inside the small box to find a golden chained necklace with a small golden looking rose on it, with a real ruby in the middle of the rose, her eyes widen some as she gasped at it._

"_O..oh my gosh R..Raphael its beautiful I love it"_

_He smiled some as he took it out of the box and put it around her neck smiling at her while he put it on her while facing her._

"_Heh I don't know what to really get you at first, I had some help from April"_

_Raphael looked down blushing a little something he did quit often but for some reason he only did it around her, Ruby smiled gazing over at him she was starting to feel a bit better already, she then leaned up and gave Raphael a kiss on his beak and then gazed down at the necklace._

"_I will cherish it and guard it with my life"_

"_You don't have to go that far"_

_They both then started to laugh right before Michelangelo knocked on the door and opened up the door to peak his head in._

"_Hey Ruby you dun with your plate, I'm washing dishes now "_

_Ruby Grabbed her plate and held it out for Michelangelo to take, he did then left the room once again, Ruby then got up and went over to her dresser to grab something out of the top drawer, it was a real pocket watch, which happen to have a sea looking turtle picture on the front of it, she walked over and grabbed Raphael's hand and placed the Pocket watch into it._

"_Here this was my mothers but you can have it"_

_He gazed down at it then looked back up at her in surprise._

"_Oh no I cant take this, that's just too much Ruby"_

_She shook her head and then shut his 3 fingers over the Watch._

"_Therese no one elt's I would rather give it to then you Raphael"_

_He smiled a little then put it onto his brown leather belt that he normally used to hold his Sai's. Ruby never felt so close to a guy before let alone a walking and talking mutant Turtle, she smiled up at him, and Raphael smiled back he then brought his hand up to rub lightly over her right cheek he then leaned in kissing her fully on the lips, Ruby just sat there in surprise, for a minute then felt her eye lids slowly closing half way before she then returned the kiss , Raphael then wrapped his big muscular arms around her protecting her with all of his being, she then had her eyes closed all the way as she felt her self get lost in his embrace and kiss, then they pulled away once they heard a knock on the door, as Leonardo spoke up, and opened up the door to look at the two that were sitting there blushing._

"_Hey you two April is on the News Something about a Drug dealing going on, and cops being killed"_

_Raphael and Ruby then both looked at each other before then getting up fast and running out of the room almost knocking Leonardo off his feet, they made there way into the living room as Ruby leaned over the couch that Donatello and Michelangelo happen to be sitting on, she looked over at the TV as she saw her Aunt April talking about on what was going on._

"_A Man was poled over this after noon, when the back of his van had opened, the police say that over a thousand bags that seem to be caring cocaine had happen to fall out of the Van, The man then shot and killed 2 Police officers right in the head and then got back into his Van and drove off, back up arrived soon latter after a passerby witness the event, that's all we have right now, the Police are looking into this investigation, This is your Reporter April O'Neil signing off Eye witness News. _

Ruby blinked a little, as Raphael looked over at her with a worried look in his eyes, he placed his hand over hers that was wresting on the back of the couch. Donatello Then Spoke up.

"Hmm I wonder, Ruby didn't you tell use that your Father was a Police and was killed from a gun shot to the head as well?"

"Y..yes, now that I think about it, when I first met Raph, I caught some guys smuggling Drugs in a ware house down by the Beach about a hour drive from here"

"I'm starting to think that while you and Raphael were on your way to your apartment that you were being fallowed some how"

Donatello rubbed his chin for a minute trying to bring the puzzle together.

"No way I kept a eye in my rear view mirror on my Hog the hole way there, we were out on a country clear road there wouldn't be any where for them to hide"

Ruby's eyes then widen as she looked from Raphael then to Donatello.

"Some one snatched my wallet from me when I was walking around New York, My new ID Card was inside maybe they found my address by looking at it"

"That means you and your father have been a target all along"

"Yea I'm starting to think that my self, but the strange thing is they didn't kill my father Intel I saw then in the wear house"

"Well they knew that your father was on there case, some how they found out about his daughter coming to New York and was probably going to capture you and use you as bait to lower your father to them"

"But why would they kill him first instead of capturing me first and going on with there plans"

Splinter then looked over to Ruby with his hand now on his hairy chin.

"When Raphael saved you from being taken it round there plans on kidnapping you so they new they no longer had use for your father, they went to your apartment to probably kill you and your father, but you were down here with use so it kept them from killing you, I'm afraid now that they might be still looking for you, sense you now know where there hide out is and what they are doing"

Raphael was glaring down at the floor for a minute then looked up at every one.

"Feh over my dead body, or there's, I wont let them Bastard's Lay a finger on her, don't worry Ruby I will protect you with my life"

She smiled a little knowing that he would, knowing that sooner or latter they had to leave the lair to find more leads on why her father was the one target first.

"We all will!"

Michelangelo spoke up, Donatello smiled up at her and agreed with Michelangelo, Leonardo jus smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Your Family to us now Ruby, we wont let anything happen to you, or April or Our Friend Casey, we are all family and family's stick and work together and stay together"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Thanks guys for everything, I don't know what I would of dun with out all of you"

Raphael hugged her close as she hugged him back.

The End

Chapter 5 & 6 Coming real soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Together A Lone Ch Rated MA

Chapter 5. Together A Lone

(Warning This Chapter Is Rated M+ For a Love Seen Between Raphael & Ruby In This Chapter)

Raphael woke up the next day, looking over at his clock hanging on a near by wall that read 7am, he sat up and stretched a bit before getting out of bed, letting out a slight growl, before then running out of his room and into the dojo.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up!"

He yelled out at his 3 brothers that were already working out , Raphael peaked out the Dojo door to see Splinter already on his way torts the Dojo, he then ran over to Michelangelo that was just swinging his num chucks around.

"Hey dude you got to learn to get your self up, if you didn't stay up so late again then you would of gotten up in time"

"Yea yea"

Before he could say anything elts, Splinter stepped into the Dojo and walked over sitting down on his big red looking pillow Indian stile.

"kneel my sons"

All 4 brothers went over and kneeled down in front of there father bowing there heads a little before gazing back up to him.

"My sons are going to head up top side tonight, to help our young Ruby to find the police assassins before anymore police are killed, I'm sure while on your mission you will find more leads to Ruby's fathers death"

"Yes Sense"

Leonardo spoke out, the other brothers nodded there head as well agreeing with there Father.

"Now I want you all to work hard, this mission will probably be dangerous and guys and other kinds of weapons I'm sure will be involved"

With that Splinter got up and let his sons continue to do there morning work outs, then left the dojo back into his room. About a hour or so latter Ruby awoke and sat up in her bed gazing around her new room, she didn't think that she would of slept very good through the night but some how she was able to sleep lock a rock, thinking to her self that she was probably able to sleep because she knew she was in a place that was safe and because she was able to sleep in her own bed, she then got up and peaked out her bedroom door and could then hear the guys doing there morning martial arts in the dojo, she could see the light on from under the dojo door, she figured it would not be a good time to bother them, instead she headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower, after about a hour she came out with her hair dried and fully clothed and her hair up into her normal small ponytail, she then looked over at the dojo seeing the light was now turned off and went through one of the other rooms that led into the kitchen finding all 4 turtles in there eating, Michelangelo as always was cooking breakfast, Donatello hiding his face behind today's news paper, and Leonardo and Raphael bickering at one another, but they soon stopped when they heard Ruby walking in, causing Michelangelo to look over his shoulder from the stove.

"Hey sleeping beauty you hungry?"

"Yes I am, what you cooking it smells good?"

"Oh just some scramble eggs and some bacon and hash browns"

She went over and sat at one of the empty chairs between Raphael and Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo had then stopped there bickering at one another as Raphael smiled over to her.

"Well don't you smell good"

Ruby looked over at him and just blushed a little as she smiled.

"Heh yea why you guys were working out in the dojo I took a shower"

Michelangelo then sat a plate down in front of Ruby, she then slowly started to eat, Raphael and Leonardo as always were eating a bowl of Cereal, Michelangelo then went and sat down on the other side of the table next to Leonardo, soon then Splinter entered the kitchen and made him self some tea, then left into the living room turning the TV on as he started to watch one of his favorite Soap Operas, after a while every one got dun eating, Michelangelo started to gather up the dishes and put them into the sink, Leonardo went into the Dojo to meditate, while Donatello went into his Lab to do who knows what, Raphael left into his room, and Ruby into hers, she laid down onto her bed thinking to her self, it was driving her insane on having to find away to prove and lead the police into believing that the drug dealers were the costs of her fathers death, what they did know was there was a cop killer out there, but she then thought on how she could get the cops out to the wear house with out getting the turtles involved, knowing that it was her problem, she was always the kind to hate for others to get involved with her problems, not wanting for them to get her or even worse get killed because of her, Ruby then slowly closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, she then heard a knock on her door.

"Hey Ruby its Raphael, can I come in?"

"Yeah come on in Raph"

He walked in shutting the door behind him as he walked over and sat next to her on her bed looking to her.

"Master Splinter wants us to go out tonight to the wear house you told us about and check things out"

"B..but that's too dangerous, if your going I'm going too"

"No Ruby its safer for you to stay here, if we end up having to fight we cant win knowing that we have to worry about you as well"

"But I want to come, I kneed to go, I want to find out who was the one that killed my father"

Raphael folded his arms looking away from her.

"How about this we will go check things out tonight then tomorrow night we will then take you with us, right now we are going there to see how dangerous things are, we will tell you everything we find out, we wont leave you in the dark"

She sighed a little and laid back down onto her bed folding her arms with a mad look on her face, she hated to be left out of things, Raphael then turn back to look at her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, and gazed into her eyes.

"Please Ruby do this not just for me but for your father, he wouldn't want you to get involved in his killers if it meant loosing your own life"

She blushed a little looking back at him then sighed a little and cores the side of his beak with her right hand.

"Fine I'll stay here, but I want to know everything that happens, and I don't want you to risk your lives just to help me out ok"

Raphael smiled to her and nodded his head putting her hand over hers.

"I promise"

"So when are you guys leaving?"

"Probably not in tell midnight"

Ruby looked over at her small clock on her knight stand, they had still 5 hours before they had to leave, then looked back to him, well in tell then I feel like a walk, want to take a walk with me around the sewer?"

"Heh sure"

Raphael then took Ruby's hand while standing up and they then left out of her room and to the front door of the Lair, right before they went to step out Leonardo came out of the dojo stopping them.

"And where are you two headed off?"

"I wanted to go for a walk just around the sewer"

"Do you have to know everything we do damn"

Raphael just ignored his brothers glare that he shot at him after what Raphael had said and left out of the Lair with Ruby shutting the twin doors behind them and into the sewer. Ruby and Raphael maid there way down the sewer walking through tunnels hand in hand, they walked for about a hour before Raphael walked her to the skate board room, and sat down with her on one of the wooden benches.

"I hope you guys come back ok, I don't think I could handle loosing any of you"

She gazed up at Raphael as she leaned up agents his shoulder with there hands still in one another's.

"Don't worry we can take care of our self's and one another, we have been through way more dangerous missions then this, don't worry so much"

Raphael kissed her lightly on the lips once again, Ruby couldn't stop thinking on how dangerous it could be, yes she knew that they probably did go on more dangerous missions then this, but these were killers, killers that were able to take police officers out and get away with it, Raphael then hugged her close seeing the worried look upon her face as she thought to her self, Ruby then broke out of her thoughts and looked back up at Raphael, and leaned up kissing him deeply, him not being ready for that had his eyes wide open before then slowly closing them and kissing her back just as deep, she felt Raphael bring his hand up and rub her back, she rest her hands on his torso, she could feel his heart pounding fast, as was hers, she never felt so close to a guy before as she did now, she then started to giggle as Raphael was tickling her back a little making her fall down onto her back agents the bench, as Raphael leaned down over top of her, she opened her eyes as Raphael slowly broke away from there lips to look down at her, she blushed lightly but he didn't he looked down at her with soft loving eyes, Ruby then blinked seeing that he was leaning over top of her seeing where this was leading to, gulped a little nerves, before Raphael leaned back down again and instead of kissing her lips he kissed the side of her neck, he then lifted his lips to her ear.

"Its ok Ruby, I wont force you into doing something you wouldn't want to do"

She loved Raphael so much that she now knew she was ready to take her and Raphael's relationship to the next level.

"I love you Raph, and I don't want you to go away and something bad happen to you with out being able to give my self to you, even though I know my self that I probably would latter in our lives, but why wait"

He smiled once again down to her, Raphael never felt this way about a girl sense April, but the more he got to know April he felt more like a brother to her more then anything elts, he knew in his heart that Ruby was the one and only one for him, knowing that this was going to be Ruby's first time, he was going to be gentle with her not wanting to hurt her in anyway, he knew what he had to do, being a guy in all he had playboy Magazines hidden under his bed, and also know what to do after Splinter had gave him and his brothers the talk when they were younger, about how baby's are maid and where they come from, and how they are maid between a woman and a man, Ruby being a few years younger then him and not really growing up around brothers or sisters was probably lost on the subject, Ruby smiled up to him as he leaned back down and started to kiss her deeply once again, she gasped between there lips and feeling his strong arms wrapped around her, he then moved from her lips kissing her cheek then her jaw line, before then going back to her neck, she slowly closed her eyes taking in a deep breath trying to calm her self down but with Raphael's touches and kisses it was hard for her, she felt goose bumps going up and down her back as she felt Raphael's warm breath and wet lips agents her neck, she then felt Raphael slowly bring his hand up and start to message her left breast through her shirt, she let out a soft moan, Raphael opened his eyes and gazed at her face from the corner of his eyes, smiling a little as he liked the sound of her pleasured moans, telling him that she approved to what he was doing, he then used his legs to slowly spread hers apart, she was wearing a short skirt making it more easier for him to touch her with out having to worry about taking pants off her if she were wearing them, she felt her cheeks getting warm and her heart pounding faster, Raphael though was a bit more calm she would of thought that he had dun this before, he then started to undo the front of her blouse, and slowly opened it, she was wearing a silk light green bra underneath, he looked down to gaze at it, then now thinking to him self on how he was going to get that off, he never figured on how girls put them on, Ruby opened her eyes to see the confused look on his face, she giggled a little to her self and sat up a little to reach behind her back and start to undo her bra, once she did she cross her arms to keep the bra still on her teasing him a little, he smirked a little before then grabbing both of her wrists and spreading them apart as he pinned her down playfully agents the bench, causing her bra then to fall off her and land on the concrete floor, she blushed even more as her breast were now exposed for him to see, he looked from her eyes then down to her chest, she watched his eyes travel down, making her heart pound faster, she had never been naked in front of any one before, not even half naked, Raphael then lightly put his left hand behind her now bare back and the other to message her left breast, she closed her eyes tight letting out another moan, he was not quit warm but was not really cold either having human in him maid him more warmer then most reptiles, Raphael then looked back up to her face to see her reaction to his gentle touch before then taking her right breast into his warm wet mouth, he started to lick and suck on her right breast lightly, forcing a loud moan out of her, she arched her back and dropped her head back to his pleasuring touches, he wanted to go slow not wanting to rush her, seeing on how sensitive she was to every touch he maid to her body, he then took his left hand from behind her back and trailed it down her side and under her skirt onto her outer thigh, she opened her eyes slowly gasping once again as she looked down to see where his hand was , he caress her side outer thigh lightly, before then finding her underwear and slowly slipping them off and down her legs, she couldn't stop her self from trembling, but she didn't try to stop him either, they had gotten this far and knew in her heart that she wanted to go all the way with him, she loved him that much, after he got her underwear off, he dropped it onto the cold floor of the sewers, and placed him self in between her legs, he then stopped sucking on her breast and licked up the side of her neck he then him self looked down by there legs and was trying to free him self from the lower part of his torso, she wondered on how the turtles kept from exposing them self's, and now found out how, after he got him self free, he slowly looked back up at her.

"Are you ready?"

She blinked, she didn't know on what to do but she understood what he meant when he asked if she was ready, she took in a deep breath then let it out as she nodded her head, Raphael then placed both his hands onto her hips and then slowly pushed him self into her inch by inch, taking his time, he would stop every time he heard her cry out a soft moan, it was kind of wrong of him because he liked the sounds that she was making, but didn't like the fact that she was hurting a little from the sound of her cry's.

"A..are you o..ok?"

He happen to moan out him self, she was so tight around him, but it didn't stop him from worrying about her.

"Y..yea I'm ok"

He used his thumb to wipe a tear that had fallen from her eye, he smiled a little and was not going to move Intel she got us to feeling him inside of her, and in tell she told him it was ok, she laid there breathing a little more heavily from him just entering her, she then leaned up kissing him deeply whispering through her lips as she slowly then broke the kiss.

"I..I'm ok now it doesn't hurt any more"

Raphael nodded his head before he then started to thrust agents her, she closed her eyes tight once again she left a little slight pain but more pleasure then anything, he too had his eyes closed and looked as if he was focusing, but soft low moans were leaving his lips, she arched her rear up agents him as she felt him moving in and out of her, she then wrapped her legs around him, feeling his shell a little on her legs and his rear, they went at it for nearly a half hour, Raphael felt Ruby tense up telling him that she was at her limit, as he felt her cum, he did as well, forgetting to pull out before he did, He then felt Ruby go back to relaxing as her legs slipped off from around him and back onto the bench, he slowly opened his eyes to smile down at her, he then kisses her lips and ran a hand through her shoulder length red hair, moving it out of her face, he then pulled him self slowly out of her and put him self away, before then laying down beside her, moving her over so they both had room on the bench, he then found a blanket that Michelangelo probably had left behind at the scatting Room, and slipped it over the both of them, as they laid there and wrest, Ruby wrest her head on his upper arm with her back agents his chest, she and Raphael then slowly fell asleep, sooner or Latter Raphael could hear his cell shell go off, he growled a little as he leaned over Ruby to pick it up off the floor, he then put it up to his ear.

"Yea what?"

"Hey where are you two?.."we only have a hour before we have to leave to go top side"

Raphael then opened his eyes as he could hear Leonardo on his cell shell.

"Yea yea we will be back in a minute"

He then closed the cell shell and looked down at a still sleeping Ruby, he then kissed her cheek, as she then woke slowly up and stretched to look up at him.

"What time is it?"

"Well I'm guessing about 11pm"

"Wow we slept for 3 hours"

"Heh that will happen after making love"

Ruby just blushed and slowly got up, she looked around for her bra and underwear, finding them she slipped them back on, shivering some, the sewer got pretty cold at night, so she grabbed the blanket too knowing that one of the other turtles probably left it here and would want it back, Raphael then took her hand as they headed back to the lair, being only 10 minutes away, they then slowly walked in, finding every one in the living room talking, and Michelangelo playing one of his video games on the TV.

"Hey there you two are what took you guys so long?"

Raphael and Ruby was greeted by Donatello from over the couch, Michelangelo then looked over the couch as well and saw Ruby wrapped up in one of his blankets.

"Hey Iv been looking for that"

Ruby giggled and took it off from around her and through it at him as it landed over his head.

"Yea you left it in the Skate board room"

Raphael shook his head at his little brother then left into the kitchen, Ruby smiling at them and too fallowed Raphael into the kitchen, Donatello arched a brow then grinned as he saw a hike looking mark on the side of Ruby's neck but didn't say anything about it, he figured he would ask her about it latter, Donatello then looked at Leonardo that too saw the same thing Donatello just did.

"You don't think they?"

"Yea Leonardo that's exactly what I think"

Leonardo blinked a little then smirked some and went back to watching Michelangelo play his video games, and Donatello went back to working on some strange looking goggles, Ruby and Raphael were now sitting at the table in the kitchen drinking some tea and eating some rice and some left over Pizza Michelangelo had maid a few nights ago.

"Do you think they know?"

Before Raphael could answer her he was interrupted by his brother Michelangelo

"THEY DID WHAT!!"

Is all what Ruby and Raphael could hear coming from Michelangelo from the living room, they then blushed brightly.

"They know"

Raphael and Ruby then went back to eating and would have to come up with a reason why they were gone for so long on just a walk.

(The End)


End file.
